Benutzer:YukiWarZone/Testseite 3
Da die Arbeit sich stapelt: Dritte Testseite, ahoi! =Kiba Inuzuka= 19 Epilog: 30 |bday=7. Juli |geschlecht=männlich |status=lebend |größe=Part 1: 151,2 cm-152,5 cm Part 2: 169,1 cm |gewicht=Part 1: 43,3 kg-44,7 kg Part 2: 52,5 kg |b-gr=B |familie=Hana Inuzuka (Schwester) Tsume Inuzuka (Mutter) |manga=34 |anime=1 |film=1. Shippuuden-Film |special=3. Special |spiel=Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 |beruf=Shinobi |Ninja-ID=012620 |nrang=Chunin |genin=12 |chunin=14 |jonin= |meister=Kurenai Yuuhi |schüler= |fähigkeit= |elemente= |waffen= |sonstiges= |srang=0 |arang=2 |brang=8 |crang=19 |drang=21 }} Allgemeines Kiba Inuzuka (Kiba = Fang-/Reißzahn) ist ein Chunin aus Konohagakure und war in der gleichen Klasse wie Naruto Uzumaki. Nach Abschluss der Ninja-Akademie kam er mit Hinata Hyuuga und Shino Aburame ins Team 8 unter Kurenai Yuuhi. Kiba hat einen wilden Charakter und ist fast immer mit seinem Nin-Ken Akamaru zusammen, mit dem er auch gemeinsam kämpft. Er hat einen außergewöhnlich guten Geruchssinn und einen eher animalischen Kampfstil, bei dem er meist zusammen mit seinem Nin-Ken agiert. Erscheinung Als Kind thumb|left|Kiba als Kind Schon als Kind basaß er die markante, reißzahnförmige Gesichtsbemalung und die hellbraunen, stacheligen Haare. Diese waren jedoch ohne die Jacke mit der Fellkapuze besser erkennbar. Statt dieser Jacke trug er einen dicken, hellbraunen bis beigen Pullover und eine kurze, graue Hose. Schon damals trug er die typischen, blauen Ninjaschuhe. Als Genin thumb|left|140px|Kiba als Genin mit Fellkapuze Kiba hat braune Haare und gleichfarbige Augen mit extrem kleinen Pupillen. Auffällig ist seine Gesichtsbemalung, die Fangzähne darstellt und das Symbol des Inuzuka-Clans ist, sowie seine spitzen Zähne. In Part I trägt er eine blau-graue Jacke mit Pelzkragen und Kapuze, die er meistens hochgezogen hat. Des Weiteren trägt er eine schwarz-graue Dreiviertel-Hose, an deren rechten Bein und an der Rückseite jeweils eine Tasche für seine Shuriken und Kunais befestigt ist. Unter seiner Jacke trägt er ein T-Shirt und einen Brustschutz. Er trägt typische, blaue Sandalen. Als Chunin In Shippuuden trägt er über einem netzartigen Oberteil eine schwarze Lederjacke und dazu eine gleichfarbige Hose. Auch sein blaues Stirnband sowie seine blauen Sandalen hat er ausgetauscht und trägt nun beides in schwarz. Durch sein nun dauerhaft sichtbares Stirnband wirken seine Haare kürzer. Im vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg tauscht er seine Kleidung, wie alle anderen, durch die typische Jonin bzw. Chunin-Weste Konohas. The Last thumb|150px|left|Kiba mit 19 Jahren Nach zwei Jahren trägt er eine Variante seiner Felljacke mit durchgehendem Fell an Rändern und Kapuze und Dreiviertel-Ärmeln. Die Chunin bzw. Jonin-Jacke, welche er darunter trägt, scheint er ebenfalls für sich entdeckt zu haben. Desweiteren trägt er eine braune Dreiviertelhose, fingerfreie, schwarze Handschuhe und passende, gleichfarbige Schuhe. Seine Haare stehen ihm nun weniger wild vom Kopf ab, sondern liegen glatt als halblanger Haarschnitt. Epilog Mit 30 Jahren trägt er weiterhin seine graue Felljacke mit dem Netzteil darunter. Außerdem hat er eine schwarze Dreiviertelhose und gleichfarbige, flache Schuhe an. Um den Hals ist eine Kette mit Anhänger zu erkennen. Seine Haare reichen nun bis zur Schulter und sind glatt nach hinten gestrichen. Charakter Kiba hat einen wilden und animalischen Charakter, der sich auch in seinem Kampfstil wiederspiegelt. Er ist kompromisslos und extrem selbstbewusst, deswegen prahlt er gerne mit seinen Fähigkeiten. Darüber hinaus hat er keinerlei Hemmungen seine Freunde und Feinde aufzuziehen oder zu provozieren, so war er auch vor dem Kampf gegen Naruto völlig von sich und seinem Sieg überzeugt und verhöhnte Naruto, den er als schwach einstufte. Aufgrund dieser Charakterzüge konnte Naruto Kiba anfangs noch weniger ausstehen als Sasuke Uchiha. Generell ist er sehr kampflustig und geht keinem Streit aus dem Weg, im Gegenteil, während des zweiten Teils der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung wollte er sogar noch weitere Kämpfer besiegen, obwohl sein Team bereits beide Schriftrollen hatte. Seine Kompromisslosigkeit spiegelt sich auch in seiner großen Ehrlichkeit wieder, so erzählt er vor seinem versammelten Team und Hinatas Familie, dass sie bei Narutos Anblick in Ohnmacht gefallen ist. Trotz seines rüpelhaften Auftretens ist Kiba ein herzensguter Mensch, der alles für seine Freunde gibt. So versucht er sein Team vor Schaden zu bewahren, zum Beispiel rät er Hinata, sie solle auf keinen Fall gegen Neji Hyuuga oder Gaara antreten und versucht Akamaru vor Sakon und Ukon zu schützen. Verhältnis zu Akamaru left|thumb|Kiba und Akamaru Akamaru ist Kibas treuer Nin-Ken und fast immer mit seinem Herrchen zusammen. Früher trug Kiba ihn fast immer auf seinem Kopf herum, doch in Naruto Shippuuden ist Akamaru so groß geworden, dass Kiba auf ihm reiten kann. Kiba hat, wie in seinem Clan üblich, ein engeres Verhältnis zu seinem Hund als zu jedem Menschen und sie verstehen sich blind, so kann Akamaru jedes Wort Kibas verstehen und darauf reagieren und Kiba leitet aus seinem Bellen sowohl ganze Sätze als auch Sachverhalte ab. Ihre gegenseitige Treue geht soweit, dass die beiden ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen, um den Anderen zu retten. Dieses innige Verhältnis nutzen sie im Kampf zu ihrem Vorteil, durch ihre tiefe Bindung zueinander und ihr blindes Verständnis sind sie in der Lage, im Kampf mächtige Kombinationsangriffe zu entfesseln oder den Gegner zu verwirren, da sie als perfekt aufeinander eingestelltes Team agieren. Handlung Chunin-Auswahlprüfung thumb|left|Kiba [[Naruto vs Kiba|kämpft gegen Naruto]] Nachdem sich Team 8 zur Chunin-Auswahlprüfung angemeldet hat, treffen sie zunächst auf die anderen Genin ihres Jahrgangs. Die schriftliche Prüfung besteht das gesamte Team und während der zweiten Prüfung schaffen sie es schnell, sich die benötigte Schriftrolle anzueignen, indem sie einer anderen Gruppe eine Falle stellen. Kiba will unbedingt mehrere Schriftrollen einsammeln, und so treffen sie Team Gaara, dass gerade drei Ame-Nin herausfordert. Als sie jedoch entsetzt mit ansehen müssen, wie Gaara die Drei ohne jede Mühe mitleidlos abschlachtet, ändert Kiba seinen Plan und die drei machen sich auf den Weg zum Turm. Da zu viele Teams übrig sind werden Auswahlkämpfe abgehalten, bei denen er auf Naruto trifft. Am Anfang ist er siegessicher und glaubt, dass Naruto keine Chance gegen ihn habe. Nach einem harten Kampf unterliegt er Naruto jedoch. Die dritte Prüfung und den anschließenden Angriff auf Konoha verfolgt er dann von der Zuschauertribüne aus. Jagd nach Sasuke thumb|right|[[Sakon/Ukon|Sakon und Ukon wehren Kibas und Akamarus Angriff ab]] Nachdem Sasuke den Entschluss gefasst hat, sich Orochimaru anzuschließen, um mehr Macht zu bekommen, wird Kiba als Teil des Sasuke-Rettungs-Teams geschickt, um ihn zurück nach Konoha zu holen. Die Sound-Five versuchen, das Team daran zu hindern und Kiba trifft auf Sakon, der seinen Bruder Ukon in sich versteckt. Im darauffolgenden Kampf schaffen sie es, Kiba an den Rand einer Niederlage zu bringen, der sogar mit seinen stärksten Techniken nichts ausrichten kann. Als Ukon in seinen Körper eindringt, sieht er keine andere Möglichkeit, als sich selbst umzubringen, um ihn mit in den Tod zu reißen. Als dies jedoch fehlschlägt, flüchten er und Akamaru schwer verletzt durch den Fluss in ein nahegelegenes Waldstück. Dort werden sie bald von ihren Gegnern aufgespürt, doch taucht im letzten Moment Kankuro auf und rettet ihnen das Leben. Er schafft es, die beiden Gegner nach einem kurzen Kampf zu töten. Nachdem Kiba und Akamaru im Krankenhaus notoperiert wurden, nimmt Kiba sich vor viel mehr zu trainieren, damit Akamaru nie mehr so leiden muss. Während den neuen Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen nahmen Kiba, Shino und Hinata an dem ersten Teil dieser, dem schriftlichen Test, in Konoha teil. Die von Shikamaru gestellten Aufgaben waren eigentlich einfach zu lösen, doch das von ihm entwickelte System, nach dem die drei Teammitglieder in verschiedene Räume geschickt wurden, machte es schwierig, die erforderliche Gesamtpunktzahl zu erreichen. Wie bei der letzten Prüfung schon entschied die letzte Frage über das Bestehen des Tests. Der gestellten Frage nach sollte in einem Notfall-Szenario freiwillig ein Teammitglied geopfert werden. Kiba und seine Kameraden wussten aber, dass das Opfern eines Freundes keine Option ist und aufgrund dieser Antwort kamen sie weiter. Nachdem Kiba und seine Kameraden also den ersten Teil bestehen konnten, waren sie eines der ersten 30 Teams, das rechtzeitig in Sunagakure ankam, um dort auch den zweiten Teil der Prüfung in der Dämonen-Wüste zu bestreiten. Nachdem der Bericht über die Leistungen des Teams an Tsunade weitergegeben wurde, da die dritte Prüfung ausfallen musste, erachtete diese Kiba und seine Teamkameraden für geeignet, um zum Chunin befördert zu werden. }} Im 8-Mann-Team thumb|left|Kiba greift [[Tobi an]] In Naruto Shippuuden ist Kiba Chunin geworden und Akamaru ist mittlerweile so groß, dass er auf ihm reiten kann. Ursprünglich wollte Naruto, dass Kiba und sein Team ihn zum geheimen Treffen mit Sasoris Spion begleiten, aber da sie schon eine Mission hatten, mussten sie absagen. Nachdem Sasuke jedoch Orochimaru besiegt hatte und sich auf die Suche nach Itachi Uchiha begab, wurde Kiba aufgrund seines Geruchssinns dem Acht-Mann-Team zugeteilt, das Sasuke zurück nach Konoha bringen sollte. Hier fiel Kakashi Hatake auf, dass Kiba über einen besseren Geruchssinn verfügt, als all seine Nin-Ken, weshalb er der Stolz seines Clans ist. Auf der Suche nach Sasuke treffen sie jedoch nur auf Tobi, dem sie nicht das Wasser reichen können. Durch ihn erfuhren sie jedoch über Sasukes Sieg über Itachi. Bedauerlicherweise schaffen er und Zetsu es auch, Sasuke vor ihnen zu finden und fortzubringen, weshalb die Mission scheitert. Pains Angriff auf Konoha thumb|right|Kiba und Tsume nach dem Angriff Pains Während Pains Angriff auf Konoha kämpft Kiba mit seiner Mutter gegen den Hungriger Geist-Körper von Pain, bis dieser vom Gott-Pain zurückgerufen wird, da er feststellen muss, dass sich Naruto nicht im Dorf aufhält und dieses deshalb zerstört. Kiba und seine Mutter überleben diesen Angriff und werden Zeuge von Narutos Sieg über Pain. Treffen der Kage thumb|left|Die Gruppe findet Naruto Nachdem Shikamaru Nara den anderen Shinobi seines Jahrgangs erklärt hat, dass sie sich selbst um Sasuke kümmern müssten, da sonst ein Kreislauf der Rache entstehen würde, bricht er mit Sakura Haruno, Sai und Rock Lee zum Treffen der Kage auf, um Naruto zu suchen. Als Sakura diesem ihre Liebe gesteht und ihn bittet, seine Suche nach Sasuke aufzugeben, fragt er sie, ob sie Naruto nicht die "Wahrheit" erzählen wolle, was Sakura allerdings unterbindet. Insgeheim hat sie vor, selbst nach Sasuke zu suchen, weshalb sie Kiba und die Anderen mit Schlafmittel außer Gefecht setzt. Nach dem anschließenden Aufeinandertreffen von Team 7, bei dem Naruto von einem vergifteten Dolch getroffen wird, reisen sie zurück nach Konoha und Kiba liefert sich ein Wortgefecht mit ihm. Er ist der Ansicht, dass Naruto den geschwächten Sasuke hätte töten sollen, als er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Vierter Shinobi-Weltkrieg thumb|right|Kiba und seine Schwester im 4. Shinobi-Weltkrieg Im vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg gegen Tobi, Kabuto Yakushi und Tobis Zetsu-Armee wird Kiba der 5. Spezial-Division der vereinten Shinobi-Streitkräfte zugewiesen. Dabei steht er unter anderem zusammen mit seiner Schwester Hana Inuzuka, Shino Aburame und Ino Yamanaka unter dem Kommando von General Mifune. Nachdem auch Kiba am direkten Kampf gegen Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha und dem Juubi beteiligt war, wird er, wie viele andere, ebenfalls vom Mugen Tsukuyomi von Madara erfasst. Er träumt davon, Hokage zu sein, erfindet den nationalen Tag des Hundes und ruft ihn offiziell als Ferientag aus. The Last und Epilog folgt Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|left|Kiba und Akamaru setzen [[Juujin Bunshin ein]] Kibas animalischer Kampfstil ist von Kraft und Geschwindigkeit geprägt und zeichnet sich vor allem durch seine starken Kombinationsangriffe mit Akamaru aus. Hierbei verlassen sich beide auf ihren guten Geruchssinn, da sie sich zum Beispiel bei Garouga so schnell bewegen, dass sie ihren Gegner nur noch anhand seines Geruchs erkennen können. Sie haben sich auf Doppelangriffe spezialisiert, bei denen sie den Gegner verwirren, gleichzeitig angreifen und ihm so großen Schaden zufügen können. Diese Angriffe jedoch sind nur möglich, da sie ein perfekt eingespieltes Team sind, bei dem sich der eine auf den anderen verlassen kann. Aufgrund ihrer olfaktorischen Fähigkeiten werden sie oftmals für Such- und Rettungsmissionen eingesetzt. Später ist Kiba in der Lage einen Schattendoppelgänger von sich zu erstellen und zusammen mit Akamaru einen Dreifachangriff zu starten. Techniken Parameter Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Team 8' *'Sasuke-Rettungs-Team' *'Team Bikouchuu' * Beschützer-Team 2 *'Acht-Mann-Team' *'Division 5' Trivia *Er hat einen besseren Geruchssinn als alle Nin-Ken. *Sein Charakter wird als unternehmungslustig, wild und ungeduldig beschrieben. *Seine Leibspeisen sind Dörrfleisch und Knorpel. **Er mag dagegen keine weichen Lebensmittel. *Sein Hobby ist es, mit Akamaru spazieren zu gehen. *Sein Lieblingswort ist "Akamaru". *Er würde am liebsten mit Naruto Uzumaki kämpfen. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin *Naruto: Die Schriften des To *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha * Naruto: Die Schriften des Retsu ---- =Tabellenversuche= Kategorie:Testseite